gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LM111E02 Gun-EZ
The LM111E02 Gun-EZ is a mass production general-purpose mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics In many ways the design concept of the LM111E02 Gun EZ could be considered a descendant of the GM series. Its design is simple and easy to use, produce and repair. Like the GM, its development is based around that of a Gundam, though it lacks the complicated and costly systems incorporated into Gundam designs like the Core Block System. Its weaponry consisted of pair of Vulcan guns, a beam saber, a 2-tube multi-launcher, various hand weapons such as a beam rifle or a beam bazooka, and a beam shield. The Gun EZ could increase the number of weapons or equipment it could carry thanks to a pair of hardpoints on the legs. Despite its appearance, the Gun EZ was built with a powerful set of thrusters that allowed it at least limited flight. Though it could not achieve the same altitude, speed, or distance as a mobile suit dedicated to flight, the Gun EZ's mobility is more than a match for the beam rotor equipped Zanscare Empire mobile suits. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Gun EZ stores a beam saber in the right shoulder storage rack. This beam saber has the same output as the ones used by the V Gundam, but is cylindrical in shape. ;*2-tube Multi-Launcher :Mounted on the Gun EZ's left shoulder, it can be loaded with various projectiles to adapt to mission requirements. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged weapon is the beam rifle, which fires concentrated mega particles that can damage any ordinary armor not specially treated to resist it. The Gun EZ uses the same type of beam rifle as the Victory Gundam. :;*Beam Pistol ::The beam rifle is modular, and a small beam pistol serves as its core. Parts of the beam rifle can be purged to reveal the beam pistol. ;*Beam Bazooka :A beam bazooka utilizes the same technology as a beam rifle, just on a larger scale. Because it produces a larger beam beam bazooka's deal more damage overall than a beam rifle. ;*Overhang Cannon :A weapon borrowed from the LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam, while it cannot be mounted on the backpack, it can be used as a handheld weapon. ;*Beam Shield :Capable of blocking both beam and projectile weapons, the beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. The beam shield used by the Gun EZ is an optional equipment that can be mounted on either arm. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints :An attachment point for weapons, shields, spare ammunition, or optional mission-specific equipment. Hardpoints can also be used to store carried weapons when a mobile suit needs its manipulators free for other purposes. History Developed simultaneously with the LM312V04 Victory Gundam, the LM111E02 Gun-EZ was the mass-produced equivalent of its Victory Project counterpart and designed to serve as the backbone of the League Militaire forces. Though lacking the complicated and costly transformation and modular docking systems of the Victory Gundam, the Gun-EZ was quite similar in style of armament. With the stagnation of the Earth Federation during the Zanscare War in UC 0153, the Gun-EZ was a far superior mass-production unit than any (outdated) MS being fielded by the Earth Federation Forces at the time. As the war progressed and the League Militaire expanded its operations into space, it became necessary to have a mobile suit that had optimum performance in space. For this purpose, many Gun-EZs were modified into LM111E03 Gunblasters. Variants Gallery lm111e02-saberlauncher.jpg|Head Unit and 2-Tube Multi-Launcher lm111e02-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle lm111e02-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber lm111e02-beamshield.jpg|Beam Shield 0153 5.jpg|Detail coloring and marking schemes (from V-Gundam Mobile Suit Variation) LM111E02 GundamWarCard.jpg|As featured in Gundam War card game gun ez.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File Victory Gundam Illustration (2).jpg|Oliver Inoe, Uso Ewin and Maheria Meril in front of Gun-EZ. Victory Gundam Illustration (1).jpg|Uso Ewin and Cony Francis, aftermath of Kate Bush's death. gunEZ-art.jpg Extreme_2_Gun.png Gunpla V-gundam4444.jpg|1/144 Original LM111E02 Gun-EZ (1993): box art RE100 Gun EZ.jpg|1/100 RE/100 LM111E02 Gun-EZ (2018): box art Gun-Dash-EZ.jpg|Gun Dash-EZ model conversion (Comic Bom Bom original;1990s) Notes and Trivia References External links *LM111E02 Gun-EZ on MAHQ.net ja:LM111E02 ガンイージ